


under the moon

by AxiaAndhisMac



Series: KuroTsuki与我的自由性癖 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki与我的自由性癖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206122
Kudos: 2





	under the moon

*loss of virginity  
*Female Tsukishima Kei

月岛很紧张。她在裤子上擦了擦手心里的汗。一边等着走廊里的人走出来。  
东京夏夜里的风还是带着燥热，她刚洗了澡，但是身上还是出了一层细密的汗。或许是因为紧张。看见走廊里不断靠近的黑尾，她说紧张到快窒息。  
东京合宿，这是她和黑尾确定关系的一个月之后，也是两周之后第一次见面。她早上刚一下车就能感受到他的目光，一直到他招呼乌野队员进球场，趁着某个时间点把她拉到了储物室的角落狠狠吻她。月岛手揪着他的运动衫，被吻着发出细碎声音。  
“月月，”黑尾吻她的嘴角，额头抵着她的额头，“今天晚上可以出来吗？我们可以在宿舍楼的贩卖机前面碰头。”  
她几乎呼吸不畅。黑尾靠得很近，不断在她脸颊上呼出热气。洗涤剂的味道，夹杂着男孩子运动后的汗水。狭隘的角落空气不流通，夏日的热黏在她皮肤上，她的身体不断发烫。她知道他想做什么。月岛很喜欢他。从见面第一眼就喜欢得要命。到黑尾跟她告白，他们在一起。月岛全部全部都很喜欢。但是喜欢与紧张并行。她抓着黑尾，抬眼对上猫一样的眸子。  
“可以吗？月月？”黑尾看她不断犹豫，然后低头吻她，在她下巴上游移，语气哄骗她似的甜得要命，“月月？我不会做什么过分的事情，我保证。你不喜欢我们就停好不好？但是我真的好想你啊，晚上出来好不好？”  
月岛被他吻得发晕，他撒娇似的语气更是甜到了她的心里，她忍不住点了头。

所以她现在在这里。看见黑尾靠近。他穿着黑色的宽大的运动衫和红色运动裤，因为洗了澡，头发湿哒哒的垂下来。看见她时忍不住加快脚步。然后手揽着她的肩膀，他们身体就贴紧了。然后走了两步在贩卖机前停下，拿出硬币，侧头问她，“月月想喝什么？”  
“草莓酸奶。”  
黑尾点了点头，买了一盒酸奶给她一盒牛奶给自己。然后他的手臂继续揽着她的肩膀，他低头问她，“等很久了吗？”  
月岛一边喝着酸奶，一边摇摇头。黑尾于是领着她绕到了另一边的体育馆旁边。夜里静，天空很晴，月光照下来很亮。然后他们停在了体育馆的后面，那里刚好一方月光落下，照得他们轮廓在夜里清晰起来。  
黑尾把她推在一边的墙壁上，手捧着她的脸颊，拇指摩挲她的脸颊和她饱满的嘴唇。她的披戴着月辉几乎发量，漂亮的脸五官深邃起来。  
黑尾的指腹带着茧，动作温柔，让她几乎发颤，忍不住闭上眼睛。  
“我可以开始了吗？”黑尾在她耳边轻言细语。  
她点点头。然后他吻她的唇。比早上好那次少了迫切与急不可耐，他此刻温柔，咬她的唇，灵活的舌滑入她的口腔，温柔但是要命的灼热。  
他的手隔着衣服覆上她的胸乳，她的胸并不算太大，他轻易就能用手掌覆盖。然后他的手滑入她的衣摆，隔着胸罩揉她纤巧的乳房。细碎呻吟从她齿间溢出。  
黑尾的手绕道她身后解开了内衣扣子，他就轻易的捏住她的左乳，手指稍微按压乳尖她就忍不住全身发抖。  
“月月是乳房敏感形诶，”黑尾说着，又轻轻捏了一下。月岛的身体开始扭。  
“不是……”她咬着嘴唇止住羞耻声音，“是第一次——”  
黑尾半眯起眼睛坏笑，“真的？没有自己摸过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
看见她明显的窘迫，他止不住想逗她，把她的手放在她的胸口，“那月月自己摸摸看？”  
她的脸比刚才还烫了，她害羞极了，却又拒绝不了他，伸手自己摸了摸，然后很快就被黑尾的手覆盖住，柔着她胸前的软肉。  
“是这样的哦，”黑尾的指尖轻轻捏她的乳尖，“回到宫城想我的时候，就这样摸，知道吗？”  
月岛忍不住张口叫出声，但是很快被黑尾堵上，接了一个非常深的吻。黑尾的手往下探入她的裙子里，手抓住她的内裤边缘。他拉开她的吻，带出一条清亮的丝，黑尾吻她的耳根，“可以脱吗？”  
她喘着气，点点头。黑尾迅速就把她的身下那一小方布料扯下，她配合的抬起左右脚，黑尾把她脱下来的内裤挂在了一边。  
黑尾刚一探手进她腿间就是知道她非常湿了，刚才脱内裤时拉出的黏腻体液挂在她腿间，让他突然变得非常满意。  
他的指尖划过她腿间的软肉，她开始颤抖，大腿内侧的肉都开始紧绷。他的手指捻开合上的花瓣，接着泌出来的体液揉她突起的阴蒂，引得她身体几乎脱力趴在他身上。  
“月月也自己摸摸。”黑尾说着就引着她自己的手碰她的私处。他引着她的手指捻压她的肿胀起来的阴蒂，领着她的指腹在那条蜜缝里深入浅出。月岛几乎全身都挂在他身上了，额头埋在他的颈窝。然后黑尾引着她的手指一齐滑入她的甬道。他们的手指都很修长，但是黑尾比她的粗一圈，就那样挤进私处，让她猛的仰起头。黑尾带着她的手指开始进出，像性交一样。她的呼吸声开始急促，另一只手抓着黑尾的衣衫，最后只是轻易的抽插了几下，她就高潮了。  
她长长的喘气，身体靠在了墙上，乳房随着呼吸上下起伏。  
黑尾抽出手指，之间还有体液沾染着在夜里像是闪着光。  
“呜啊，这就是第一次吗？”  
“黑尾……前辈，不是第一次……吗？”她努力平静着呼吸，开口问了一个显而易见的问题。  
“抱歉，月月，”他上前吻她，“第一次没留给你。”  
她有点酸，于是忍不住转头躲他，黑尾就吻到了她的脸颊。她生气了。  
“月月？”他忍不住喊她，手紧紧环住她的腰，在她耳垂脸颊落下无数个吻，“宝贝？萤酱？对不起？以后只跟你一个人做啦，我发誓。”  
他的双手举起来，语气太真了。她于是转头主动吻他，比他吻她时用力多了。  
黑尾加深了这个吻。手在她身上不断游移安抚她。最后是她主动脱他的裤子。隔着短裤摸到他发烫勃起的性器官时，她有些发怵。大概是看出她的不安，他于是像刚才那样引导她的，抓着她的手指，让她握住自己的阴茎。  
那是与自己握住是完全不一样的感觉。他送开自己的手，看见她洁白修长的手指缠在自己的东西上，他觉得有些着迷。那双手，柔软洁白的手，骨节纤细修长，平时抓着笔尖，扎头发时插入她自己金色发丝里，此刻在为他手淫。  
他心脏跳动，腹部紧绷，突然猛的把她按在墙上，甚至有些粗暴。  
她被限在他胸膛与墙之间，他嗅着她发间的香味，吻她的纤细锁骨，“我可以吗？萤？”他勃起的阴茎抵在她的柔软的腹部，拉拽出水痕，“我想跟你做，可以吗？”  
月岛以双手勾着他的脖子作为回答。黑尾撕开安全套戴上，他调整好月岛的身体，把她一只腿抬起来，这样她的腿最大限度张开。他稍微倾身，最顶端抵住她的入口，刚挤进去一个头也足够让他头皮发麻。  
第一次被进入的地方，紧致高温，纤细又脆弱。她足够湿了，但是适应他的尺寸还是很吃力。  
“……黑尾前辈，疼。”她的身体颤抖，随着黑尾全部进入，泪水从她眼睛里淌出。黑尾摘了她的眼镜，蜂蜜色的眸子随泪晃动，像是流泻出蜜糖。黑尾忍不住舔掉她眼眶的泪水，不断安抚她，说着甜言蜜语，手抚摸她的乳房，刺激她的阴蒂，让她慢慢适应。  
然后他开始缓慢进出，刚才的痛又变做了奇异触感。那种裂缝被填满被撑开的奇异满足感。他们这个姿势基本上可以让黑尾进入到最里面。这个姿势也很费体力，为了配合他的身高，她不得不踮脚，她的另一只腿挂在黑尾的臂弯的，这几乎让她强行离地，黑尾加速时，随着快感，她的大腿也在不停的抖，几乎发软。最后黑尾操到最深处，顶到她的子宫口，她开始尖叫，大量的体液从他们交合处被带出来从她大腿根部淌出来。她的高潮带动了黑尾的高潮，紧致的阴道几乎是痉挛似的收缩，黑尾也忍不住射出来。  
高潮过后月岛几乎站不稳，黑尾手环住她的腰，让她靠在墙上支撑身体。他开始为她收拾残局。帮她扣好内衣，脱了自己的上衣半跪着擦掉她腿间流出来的水，棉柔布料不小心擦到她的腿心让她脸颊发烫。这个场面似乎比刚才做爱还来的更加暧昧拉扯。这个比她大两届的前辈，隔壁的排球部主将，她的高个子的男朋友，这时候却半跪着为她清理。她忍不住伸出手指插入他的发间。  
黑尾微微抬头，让她的掌心贴合自己的头皮，感受到她手心的柔软。  
“黑尾前辈的头发好软。”月岛忍不住开口，手指摸到他翘起的头发，“那是怎么立起来的？”  
“睡起来就这样吧，压不住。”黑尾边回答边伸手拿月岛的内裤，引导她的腿穿进去，然后缓缓向上拉。  
“那是怎么睡的？不会是两个枕头夹在中间吧——”  
“想知道吗？”黑尾站起来，抱着她的腰，亲了她一口，坏笑，“那明天晚上出来我跟你说。”  
她立刻收了表情，变作毫不在意的样子，“那我不想知道了。”  
说着往前走，但是她腿软，走得很艰辛。黑尾只是眯着眼笑，稍微往前跑了两步，轻易把她抱起来往回走。  
她吓得立刻抱着她的脖子，“黑尾前辈放我下来——！”  
“月月明天真的不出来吗？不然我就这样把你抱着回你们房间！”  
她抱着他的肩膀，一点也不吃这套，“那抱进去好了，但是第二天不要害怕被找麻烦哦，黑尾前辈。”  
黑尾想起了那几个护崽的乌鸦，觉得好麻烦。然后他们在宿舍楼前停下来的。并排着走进去。  
“我们明天换个地方吧。”月岛说，“地方我来选。”

他们第二天晚上约在了储物间。  
2021/3/12


End file.
